Rainy Memories
by earthbound15
Summary: I'm Ame and have forgotten everything about my past. I'm trying to remember who I am with the help of my new friends. But something dark lies in my past. Momiji/OC This my first fanfic ever! so be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

**hiya!**

**this is my first fanfic ever soooo sorry if it isnt good...hehe**

**but be nice please and review!**

* * *

Drip.... drip.....drip....

Rain.....

It's raining......

Every droplet feels like tiny spears of ice peircing my skin.

A black cloud seemed to creep up on the edges of my vision and I grew aware of a sharp, burning pain in my head accompained by a dizziness that made my head feel like mush.

" Hey miss are you ok?" A girl's face suddenly filled my vision before the black cloud took over the rest of my vision and everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2: Ame

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from fruits basket or fruba itself Natsuki Takaya owns it

* * *

"Hey Hatori. Will she be ok?"

"I think she'll be just fine. She has no injuries except for a slight bump on her head; you better stay with her until she wakes up, Momiji. I have to go back to the main house."

The slam of a car door and the screech of tires followed after. I slowly sat up to find myself in a park under one of those pagoda thingies next to that blonde chick that I saw earlier with the rain pouring down around us.

" Hey! You're finally awake! So what's your name? What school you from? What were you doing on the grass?" the girl was talking so fast I could only understand her if I was concentrating very, very hard. She had brown eyes, curly blonde hair, was in a school uniform and was cute. I tried to tell her my name but when I did all I could find was a big blank spot in my memory. I got scared because the more I tried to remember my name the more I realised I couldn't remember anything about myself, it was frightening not knowing anything. I couldn't remember my phone number, my school, my age or my home. Heck! I couldn't even remember my favourite flavour of ice cream!

"I don't re....remember" I stuttered out.

"You don't remember who you are?"

" No. I don't." I mumbled and looked away. We sat there in silence watching the rain drown every plant it could find though the ducks were happy. Some of them even had ducklings, it must be Spring. I looked up and saw that some of the trees had buds.

" Ame. Rain. It's raining right now. I'm gonna call you Ame san because we met each other today and today's raining." The blondie smiled. She seemed sweet.

" Uh. So what is your name?"

"Momiji. Hey I got to go home now."

" But where will I live!?" I cried out desperately.

" Come on. I think I know some where..." Momiji pulled me up off of my feet and we ran towards the road crossing together then suddenly a screech a tire wheels as a car was speeding around the corner. Momiji was in front of the car when I pulled her into my arms just as the car went zoom by us. Then......POOF! And I was holding in my arms a rabbit.

* * *

**Hey me again!**

**Just so you know tis is based on the manga kinda.....**

**This chappy kinda sucked sorry...**


	3. Chapter 3: Screaming

**Hey!**

**uhhh.... i hope this one is better than the last one**

**my hope is to get better at writing at each chapter!!**

**but it will take some time....**

**anyways enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Fruitsbasket and all its characters do not belong to me (except for Ame) they belong to Natsuki Takaya

* * *

Ahhhhh........ahhhhhh..........

a.......hhhhhhhhh?

What happened!? Where did Momiji go? OMG why am I holding a rabbit!?

"EEK! Y-you just turned into r-rabbit!? Ah! What do I do!? WHAT DO I DOOOO????" said while frantically running in circles with a rabbit in my arms probably looking like an idiot.

"Ame san!"

" Hey calm down Ame san I need you to go to Shigure's house which is thatta way" (Momiji pointing nose in direction of the house).

I took off running in the direction that Momiji pointed out to me...

* * *

Knock

Knock

The door opened to reveal a girl who was about my age.

" Oh hello. AH! MOMIJI KUN! Quick! Um... I'm sorry that I don't have the time to ask your name but come in! Come in! Quick before you get a fever!"

The girl ushered me inside and took Momiji from me and asked me to sit down somewhere. I sat on the pillow/chair offered and listened to the quiet murmurs in the corridor. They seemed to be talking about Momiji and something about my memory...while I sank slowly into sleep.

_*Flashback*_

_Someone's smiling face ...._

_A screech of tires and then ...._

_A pool of red paint. No that isn't paint! It's blood...._

_An endless scream broken only by sobbing..._

_Everything seemed so real. Too real. And that scream....why wouldn't it just stop?_

_*End of Flashback* _

Then that same scream woke me up. It really did seem endless.

It was me screaming.

* * *

**Yeah.... this one kinda sucked too sorry!**

**Please review and let me know how my stories areeee!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tea

**So this chapter theres no action or memories just intro and stuff...**

**Hope thats ok!**

* * *

The comforting aroma of tea wafted towards me as I sat in their dining room, shivering from the dream that was too real for comfort. Was it...a memory? I shook my head as if I could shake this unexpected torment away from me. I recognised the type of tea they were using....ja-jasmine? I think?

I sipped my tea absent-mindedly while Momiji explained to the others who I was. They had told me when I woke up who they were. The oldest, the tallest by a bit and with black hair was Shigure. The one with silver hair and unusual purple eyes was Yuki. Kyo was the one who kinda stood out the most probably because he seemed like the most temperamental. He had orange hair and dark orange almost red eyes. And that left Tohru, the girl who ushered me in. She was really nice to me...

" Ame san."

I was torn out of my musings with a start.

" Umm.... yes? Shigure san?"

" I'm not sure if we can keep you like Momiji was hoping but we can try to keep you a secret but first-"

"Who must I be kept secret from?" I asked.

" Well, the head of the family, anyway listen. Emphasis on the word listen."

" Yes, sir!"

" You have heard of the Chinese Zodiac yes? There are the twelve animals invited to god's party but the cat was tricked by the mouse. The Sohma family has to bear the burden of the zodiac's curse. Thirteen people from our family are possessed by an animal. Momiji as you might have guessed is the rabbit. I am the dog, Yuki the rat and Kyo the cat. When we are under extreme physical pressure we transform and for some reason when we hug a member of the opposite sex we also transform."

But Momiji is a girl..... unless...she is really a he! Ack, Momiji is a BOY!

"B–but if you're a boy then why are you wearing a girls uniform?" I stammered, pointing at Momiji.

"Cos it looks better!"

" So, Ame san, for the time being you can stay here," Yuki spoke softly, but it seemed that you could hear his voice from the other side of room. " We will try to get you into our school so you have an education at least."

"HEY!" Kyo shouted angrily. "Wait a minute, you stupid rat, who made you boss?! Have you even stopped to consider the risks? If Akito finds out he could wipe her memory and punish us! Remember what he did to Hatori?"

Hmmmm.... I was right Kyo was temperamental.

" Well, cat, can you tell us what you think we should do to her? Put her out on the streets? And besides she has already lost her memory."

Kyo retreated to corner, sulking.

"Ah," I blushed slightly. "I'm grateful, but if I'm putting you at risk then I don't mind going. I'll find somewhere..."

" No. No. No. You must stay here!" Tohru insisted.

"Ame san, can you tell us about your dream?" asked Momiji.

" Well there wasn't much...really. There was just something like an accident and a horrible scream that wouldn't stop. That scream it seemed all too familiar and the dream was too real. Too real."

" Hey! Maybe that's one of your memories! It must have been triggered when that car nearly hit me."

We all sat in silence. It was a comforting silence. But soon Momiji had to go.

After we all said goodbye I went upstairs to the place that was to be my new room and fell onto the mattress, fully dressed and everything. I slept deep, too tired to worry about what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

**So what do you reckon should happen tomorrow?**

**Please review!**


End file.
